All or Nothing
by The X-Filer
Summary: Scully is to marry another man, unable to stop her and desparate to not let her go Mulder does something he never thought capable. He kidnaps her on her wedding day. Now a fugitive on the run will he be able to save himself and their torn relationship? 6
1. Chapter 1

**All or Nothing**

By

**The X-Filer**

**--**

Scully sat in the long black limousine, sunlight shone through the window warming the dark strands of her hair. She sat there soaking in the beauty of the moment. She was finally getting married to someone that truly loved her, someone that she had learned to love in return... but it wasn't Mulder. Scully sighed, they had kept things on a professional level for many years and Scully had wanted so badly to be with him but none of them made a move. Scully thought that in time if he loved her that he would tell her but as time went by he never did. Scully looked at herself in a mirror. He had gone quiet when she told him about the engagement, he hadn't been the same since. He had tried to stop her from going through with this marriage but they had just continued to fight and argue, Scully never really understanding why he wanted to stop her from living a happy life.

Then one day he started trying to make a go of things. Telling her that he needed her, that nothing else mattered. He had begged her not to go through with the wedding but Scully knew that he only wanted her now because he couldn't have her. She gave him a chance and he never took it. The last fight they had was big, they had said things that couldn't be taken back, no matter how much they wanted to. Then one day Mulder had left. His resignation papers were filed and he was gone. Scully tried to find him but couldn't. It had been 8 weeks since he had left and Scully had given up hope on him. Now she was about to be married.

Scully pushed the bad memories away, the last thing she needed was to think about Mulder when she was about to marry another man. Scully looked across at the empty seats around her. It was only her and the driver until they got to the church. Scully smiled

"Hey Bucky, how long are we off?" She asked her driver. The driver smiled in the mirror.

"Don't worry Dana, we are nearly there" He was one of her old high school friends, he then turned back to concentrating on the road again. Scully smiled and leaned back her thoughts going back to Mulder wondering where he was now. Scully felt the car slow down slightly she was about to say something when suddenly something slammed into the back of the car.

"What the?!!" Scully flung forward, the restraints of the seat belt burned into her skin. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Scully held her breath as she heard the screeching of wheels and felt rather than saw the tree that they slammed into. Scully groaned as she raised her head slightly, everything felt dizzy. The only thing she remembered before everything went black was the sound of a car door open and hands unlocking her seat belt and pulling her out of the car. Scully swallowed hard as she was placed into another car.

"Who are you?" Scully whispered, her eyes closed from the dizziness. She felt a cold hand touch her face.

"The one who really loves you, Scully"

--

**A/N**

**Hey something new I thought of**

**Let me know if you want me to continue it**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All or Nothing**

**2**

--

Scully groaned as she opened her eyes slowly, the first thing that she noticed was the softness of the bed she was laying on and she was still in her wedding dress. Scully stared at the ceiling in the dark all she could remember was the squealing of tires and then blackness... It had been her wedding day. Turning her head in the dark room she squinted as her eyes fell upon the light of the full moon that shone through the open glass window. She tried to move her arms that were numb from their position but found they were handcuffed to the bed frame. Scully pulled hard trying to squeeze her hand through the cuffs but it was no good. Her mind started to race with a million thoughts, her breath caught in her throat as she pulled on the cuffs again.

"Damn it!" She cursed, she had to get out of there before whoever it was came back. Trying to roll on her side for more leverage she suddenly heard something in the darkness just out of sight. Scully froze she could now here the calm breathing of someone else in the room. She swallowed hard. Closing her eyes for a moment, she had to stay calm.

"I know you're there, why don't you come out and show me your face?" She turned her head in the moonlight she now saw a silhouette sitting in a chair. She couldn't make out the face. She pulled on the cuffs again. "What do you want with me?!" She fought back the fear that started to rise in her. "Who are you?!" Scully demanded she pulled hard on her cuffs until her hands went white. Just then the silhouette stood and Scully held her breath. He took a few steps but she still couldn't see his face.

"You touch me in anyway and I swear I will kill you!" Scully warned but she knew being handcuffed to a bed she had no way of defending herself. The man stopped for a second then he turned and grabbed something. Scully froze as he swung it round in the light then back in the darkness. It was a rifle. Scully's fist tightened as she head the man load the weapon.

"I am a Federal Agent, if you kill me they won't stop looking for you!" but the man didn't seem to care "Please it's my wedding day!" Scully argued as the last click of the gun echoed in the small space. Scully knew with such short range and the type of the rifle that one shot would surely kill her instantly and make a nice decoration of her on the walls. "Please, I beg you, we can work something out" She pleaded but in the darkness she could just make out the man as he aimed his weapon. Scully pulled on the cuffs, suddenly her hand started to slip through the hole causing her hand to bleed slightly. She closed her eyes and turned her head away. Suddenly the trigger was pulled and a shot rang out echoing throughout the room. Scully jumped and opened her eyes as she heard a bird screech then went quiet outside and then the sound of something falling through the branches. Scully looked up at the open window which the shot had been fired through.

Breathing hard she squinted back at the man but in a split second he turned and left out the door. Probably to collect whatever it was he had shot. Scully knew she didn't have much time. Biting back the pain she continued to pull her hand out of the cuffs. She felt it slide and then give, freeing her hand. Rolling quickly on to her side she began to force her other hand out of its restraints. Blood started to surface but she didn't care. The man would be back soon. Keeping weight on it, her hand finally came free. Jumping off the bed she made her way in the dark, trying to find the door. Suddenly she heard another shot being fired. It was close, she had to hurry. Breathing hard she felt around the walls until her hand fell upon what seemed to be a knife. Grasping it tightly, she felt until her fingers clasped a door handle. Placing an ear on the door she listened but couldn't hear anyone. She had once chance to run. Turning the handle she flung the door open, to only be stopped by a gun in her face. She took a deep breath and looked up, gasping when she saw the face.

"Mulder?" their eyes met.

"Scully" His voice was as dry as his newly grown beard.

"Mulder what are you doing? We need to get out of here, there's a man with a..." She stopped as it hit her. He was the man. "Mulder?" She tried to go round him but he stood in her way, stopping her. "Mulder? Please I need to get out of here" he took a step forward pushing her back inside the dark room.

"I'm sorry Scully, but I just can't let you do that"

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry it's short**

**I hope you like it**

**Let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All or nothing**

**3**

**--**

Scully stepped back as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Mulder what are the hell are you doing?!" Scully argued as she tried the handle but couldn't open the door. She banged on it frustrated.

"I could ask you the same thing" He replied placing the gun down in a corner then turning on the light. Scully turned around and now saw Mulder for the first time in 8 weeks. He was rough looking now, hadn't shaved in what seemed like forever. Scully even saw that his clothes looked as if they had been worn a little too long.

"Mulder, cut the bull and tell me what is going on" Scully looked at him but he didn't look back. He seemed to fiddle with something in the corner. "Mulder!"

"Turn on the T.V" Was all he said motioning to the set in front of her. Scully's eyes narrowed. Walking over she flipped it on as the news channel flashed across the screen. She saw her Limo with Skinner and her future husband Kevin looking at the car as the reporter spoke.

"_... And authorities are still looking for the missing FBI Agent that was Kidnapped yesterday just before her wedding..." _Scully's mouth fell open as her eyes fell on Mulder. The rest of the T.V blurring into non-existence.

"You kidnapped me?!"

"Guilty as charged" He shrugged and smiled at her, there was a note of anger in his tone.

"I can't believe you!... You... You... I haven't seen you in 2 months and when I'm finally happy, you kidnap me?! You could go to jail for this!" Scully fumed. Mulder just looked over at her.

"I don't care. I got what I want" Mulder turned back to what was in his hands.

"What you want? Mulder, I am not a prize!" Scully argued flipping the T.V off.

"Sure you are" Mulder said standing.

"Mulder what is wrong with you?! Why are you so angry!"

"You want to know what's wrong Scully? I'll tell you, you came to me weeks and weeks ago and you told me you were getting married to some stranger that you had only met for 3 months before that! I told you, you were out of you mind and now Scully do you remember the fight we had and how you told me that I was so wrapped up in my work that I couldn't see what was standing in front of me?" Mulder shouted he was tired and worn from the stress but Scully couldn't see it she was so angry with him.

"Don't you shout at me! You had your chance Mulder, I am happily in love with my husband to be. If you wanted me you should have got off you ass and made a move! Not wait until you couldn't have me!" Scully shouted, turning she stormed for the door trying to open it.

"Well maybe I would have if this Kevin didn't show up!" Mulder shouted back. Scully wacked the door and exhaled sharply as she turned towards him.

"Mulder what do you want with me?" She asked pushing her anger away for a second. Their eyes met in the dim light and she saw something in his eyes.

"14 days... after that I'll take you home" He replied. Scully could only guess where this was going.

"Ok I'm listening, what's the point?" She asked folding her arms. Mulder walked towards her.

"The point is Scully, months ago in some small way you made me believe you loved me. Even without you knowing it, you made me believe that you were the only one in this world that gave a damn about me and yes I admit it I was stupid and didn't act on it but since this Kevin has come into our lives, you have changed. You barely want to see me, talk to me, or be with me" he finished. Scully had to push the guilt away. It was her life but still she couldn't get passed the fact that he had said 'our lives.'

"Mulder get to the point." She said and their eyes met.

"After 14 days if you don't love me I will take you home and I'll do my time in jail. But if you do love me by the end of this then I want you to say goodbye to Kevin and marry me" Their eyes locked and Scully was frustrated and angry.

"You have a lot of nerve Mulder" Her voice was a deadly tone

"I have nothing to lose" His tone spoke truth.

"Alright, you have your deal" She sighed giving in. Mulder smiled slightly.

"Good" He replied moving to another room and into the kitchen. Scully watched him go then looked at her now dirtied wedding dress. She groaned as she looked around at the old broken down cottage she was to live in for the next 2 weeks to see if she loved Mulder. How absurd, she was in love with her future husband Kevin, not Mulder. Scully looked back at the door where Mulder had walked through.

'_I hope you like prison food, Mulder' _

--

**A/N **

**Sorry it's short**

**hope you like it**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes my niece was trying to help lol**

**Anyways let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All or nothing **

**4**

**--**

It had been almost been 3 days later when Scully heard the faint sound of sirens through the opened cracked window, she was laying in bed, almost day break and sat up quickly.

'_What the?...' _

Suddenly the door burst open and Mulder rushed in, grabbing her by the arm.

"Mulder?!" Scully was confused as he pulled her from the bed. Throwing clothes at her.

"Get dressed we don't have much time" Mulder went to the far wall and Scully could hear the loading of a weapon. Scully stopped.

"Mulder! You're not seriously going to use that are you?" Scully couldn't believe how much he had changed. Mulder moved back towards her.

"Only as a diversion, come on!" Mulder grabbed a bag then Scully's arm and pulled her along. He pulled her out side, the sirens were getting closer now.

"Mulder just give yourself up! The more you run the worse it will be for you!" Scully pleaded just then Mulder stopped and faced her.

"You gave me your word, 2 weeks right?" Mulder asked sternly. Scully opened and closed her mouth for a moment.

"Yes, but…" She stopped, she knew he was no longer listening. Mulder yanked on her arm and lead her through the heavy terrain.

"Come on this way," Mulder pulled her down a slight embankment and stopped. Breathing heavily he sat and listened. Scully looked around.

"Mulder! What are we doing?..."

"Shh!" Mulder cut her off sharply, he could hear voices in the distance.

"It looks like they we here alright, probably spooked him with the sirens, ready the dogs! If anyone will find them they will!" Mulder cursed under his breath as he faced Scully.

"I hope your ready to run" Grabbing Scully's wrist he preceded down the embankment to a river.

"Mulder this is crazy! Just give yourself in or let me go at least! I don't want to see you get hurt!" She pleaded. Mulder could hear the dogs barking as he turned to her.

"I love you too much to let you go, all I ask is two weeks Scully and then you can leave and you will never see me again, I hope you can swim" Mulder replied, he could hear the dogs getting closer now. Scully saw the intensity in his eyes, he would risk everything just to be with her. Just then without warning Mulder pushed her into the river then jumped in afterwards. Finding her they swam to the other side and climbed out. He didn't give Scully enough time to gather herself before he pulled her along again. Up a rocky hill side this time.

"Mulder where are we going?" Scully was beginning to feel out of breath as their climb started to increase.

"I know my way around here" He said as they continued to climb. Mulder could here voices close, they were almost to the river. Pushing Scully forward in front of him, she managed to climb up on a ledge to where a small hidden cave was. Turning back she reached down and was about to grab onto Mulder's hand when he slipped on a rock causing him to fall slightly, hurting his ankle.

"Argh!" he cursed as he held his foot. Scully looked at him for a second, she knew it would be better if she just let them find them, but something in her heart told her to help him. Taking a deep breath Scully reached down

"Grab my hand, quickly" Mulder looked up and saw something in her eyes, and without hesitating he reached up and grabbed her hand. After a few minutes she managed to help him up on the ledge. Crawling into the small opening they sat in the darkness and listened.

"Looks like they went down stream! I want a perimeter around the river now!" They heard the captain shout. Mulder breathed a sigh of relief as they heard the dogs go off in the other direction.

"We'll have to stay put for a little while, when they can't find anything they should hopefully move on" Mulder winced in pain at his now sprained ankle. Then he looked at Scully who was staring back at him. "What?" he asked at her worried expression.

"You would really give up your life for me? Why?" She felt a little shaky from the adrenaline. Mulder reached over to her and gently touched her face, she took a second to pleasure it before she pulled back sharply. She was about to marry someone else she couldn't take pleasure in such touches anymore. They're eyes met.

"I would give up my life for you because you are my life, without you I am nothing" He winced again in pain as his ankle began to bruise.

"All or nothing" Scully muttered, she didn't know what else to say, so instead she pulled out a bandage and started to gently wrapped Mulder's foot. Mulder looked at her and pursed his lips.

"All or nothing"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like **

**Let me know if you want you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All or Nothing**

**5**

**--**

"Scully?... Scully?" Scully woke to the touch of a hand on her face. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the dim light of the early sunrise.

"Mulder? What's wrong?" Scully peered across at Mulder who was standing on one foot leaning against the rock wall of the cave. "Mulder you shouldn't be standing!"

"We have to get moving, I think they will search here later and I don't want to be here when they do." Mulder managed to get whatever they had and started to limp out of the opening. Scully climbed to her feet and went to help Mulder down the steep embankment.

"Mulder please, let me go and just disappear for a while. They won't stop looking for you if you don't" Scully argued trying to make him see reason. Mulder didn't say much until they reached the bottom. Scully stopped and pulled on Mulder's arm, making him face her. "Mulder, please listen to me" Mulder just pulled his arm away.

"Scully you made me watch you nearly marry a man you don't even know, and all I am asking is for one more chance and you won't listen to me, so why should I listen to you now?"

"Because I am your friend Mulder." She said a little hurt.

"Friend? Scully I want to be more than just your friend, don't you see that?!" Mulder argued back.

"Mulder I..." She started but was cut off by dogs barking. Mulder looked around.

"Come on!" he said pulling her along, limping as fast as he could.

"Mulder!" they darted through the trees and heavy scrub as the dogs grew closer and closer.

"This way! They went this way!" They heard a voice yell. Mulder's foot was unbearable as they reached a clearing, he stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Mulder!" Scully helped him up. He turned to her as they heard footsteps.

"I love you" he said looking at her beautiful face and touched it one last time. Scully opened her mouth slightly, it was the first time he had said it too her and she felt overwhelmed by it. Suddenly the dogs came through the trees.

"Stop right there! Put your hands on your head!" They heard a policeman shout. Mulder and Scully looked to see they were surrounded. "I said put your hands in the air!" Mulder was breathing heavily, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. With quick reflexes he grabbed Scully and pulled a gun out of nowhere and pointed it at her head.

"I'm sorry Scully" he whispered. "I love you" He was surrounded and he was about to lose the most important thing he had ever had.

"Mulder what are you doing?!" She pulled at his arm but he wasn't listening.

"Put your weapons down or I will shoot her!" Mulder threatened. Scully felt her heart beat quicken.

"Mulder?!"

"Put them down! Now!" He shouted again. Suddenly a shot rang out and everything when quiet. Scully could feel her breath stop as she felt the grip around her loosen. She turned abruptly and saw as Mulders limp form fell to the ground with a thud.

"Mulder?... Mulder!!"

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry it was short, it's like a fill in chapter :)**

**Hope you like it **

**let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All or Nothing  
**

**6**

**--**

Scully peered through the glass before her**. **It had been two days since Mulder was shot in the back and he was transfered to the nearest hospital under heavy guard. Scully's eyes were slightly red as she stared upon Mulder's sleeping form, strapped and guarded. How on Earth could he have come to this?

"Scully?" Scully heard a familiar voice and turned to see Skinner walking towards her.

"Sir?" She was tired.

"How is he? How are you?" Skinner asked stopping next to her and peering in at Mulder.

"I'm ok Sir, Mulder on the other hand, I don't know what's got into him, why he kidnapped me and why he has changed so much." Scully sighed. "I don't know him anymore." Skinner looked sideways at her and pursed his lips.

"He never told you did he?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Told me what Sir?" Scully asked looking at him. Skinner stared at her.

"What a mess he was after you left?" Skinner replied looking back at Mulder.

"I don't understand." Scully also looked in at Mulder.

"Scully after you left, Mulder wasn't the same. He became irrational, misjudging situations and he became angry with fellow agents causing more fights than I have seen in all my years at the bureau. It was like life was taken out from underneath him" Skinner finished. Scully looked at him stunned.

"No, he never told me." Scully said just audible enough for Skinner to hear.

"He loves you, you know" Skinner looked at her expression for a moment and noted something in her face that told him she might even feel something more for Mulder, more that she's not letting on. He placed a hand on her arm. "Let him know how you really feel so he can move on," was all he said before he left her alone. Scully took in Skinners words as she looked at Mulder's sleeping form.

"Oh Mulder..." She whispered, just then she saw his eyes slowly open and his hands move. "Here goes." Scully moved into the room and asked the guards for some privacy for a few minutes. Scully stepped closer to the bed but not too close. Mulder swallowed and focused his eyes on her.

"Scully? Where am I? What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I don't understand..." He pulled at his cuffed hands. "Please untie me, so I can leave"

"No Mulder, you are in custody for kidnapping an FBI Agent. After you heal from your gunshot wound, you will be moved to the local prison and stand trial, they tell me if you are lucky you will get a minimum of 5 years." Scully shook her head. "What happened to you Mulder?" Scully was torn inside, she felt things for this man but she also loved her husband to be.

"What happened to me Scully? _You_ happened to me, you came into my world and made me feel things I never thought I could feel and then you ripped it all away, right out from underneath me. So I'm sorry if I have changed but remember I am not the only one" He accused her, turning his head away from her. Scully felt a pang in her chest, anger and tears mixed throughout her body. Why was everything with this man so hard. Scully swallowed hard.

"You should have told me you loved me." She said quietly. Mulder didn't look at her.

"I tried, you just didn't listen."

"Listen? You never said anything! A simple 'I love you Scully' would have been nice" Scully fummed. Thats when he looked at her, square in the eyes and she felt her heart stop for a moment.

"I love you Scully, I always have." Mulder saw something in her eyes, he could have swore it was something more than what she felt for her husband to be. Scully pursed her lips trying to hold back tears, she couldn't cope with this right now. Suddenly she started to back away.

"I have to go." Was all she said.

"Scully wait... Please, I'm sorry" Mulder pleaded but she had turned.

"You should have told me a long time ago, maybe then you could have had me." Scully replied as she walked out the door.

"Scully, come back! Scully! Damn it!" Mulder pulled sharply at the restraints. He let out a breath. He stared at the ceiling for a long while thinking. He would have her back, maybe not now but soon... that was one thing he was sure of.

--

**A/N**

**I am so sorry for the wait on all stories.**

**I have had such a mind block!**

**So hopefully the next chapter will be quicker**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
